


Act 9: Stuck On-screen

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Video Cameras, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing a film taken of the both of them making out in a semi-public location, Renji knows exactly what to give Ichigo for his birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 9: Stuck On-screen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This piece is a bit more lighthearted and fun; I hope you like it! It refers an awful lot to Act 2, so, as usual, it's recommended to read all these pieces in order. Enjoy!
> 
> A thousand cheers for my editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) for her good and kind suggestions!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

Renji sighed quietly as he looked up from where he was lying on the floor, but Ichigo showed no signs of moving. The other man had been sitting at his desk for a long time now, trying to finish several chapters of reading that he had to do. It wasn't that Renji didn't understand that sometimes Ichigo had important schoolwork, but, well, the redhead was bored. For once, he'd had no long, tedious reports to bring with him to read in case Ichigo had homework – surprisingly, everything was caught up in the office. After checking in to find nothing of note was going on in Soul Society, he began poking around on Ichigo's laptop.

He'd been watching videos on YouTube for a while, snickering at people doing stupid things – and filming them – when he came upon a video with the odd title of “Two Guys Making Out in an Elevator.” Of course he clicked on it...he found he'd developed a soft spot for elevators ever since he and Ichigo had gotten stuck in that one in the mall. Renji sighed and briefly looked up at the calendar on the wall, which Ichigo had just turned over today. The picture for July showed a side shot of the two of them, Renji lying on the floor smirking at Ichigo hovering over him. The smaller man had pushed the redhead's shirt up and was giving him a feral look over the length of his tattooed chest. Renji swallowed as he remembered what had happened next as Ichigo's talented fingers had undone his fly. Then he sighed and turned his attention back to the video, which had been running.

Renji's mouth went dry as he watched himself, in black and white, push Ichigo into the corner of the elevator and start to kiss the smaller man and feel him up. Whoever had posted the video had cut the actually pornographic scenes, so Renji was left to remember kneeling in front of Ichigo and taking the other man's cock in his mouth, sucking him off while he finger-fucked him. The redhead shifted on the carpet, feeling his pants getting uncomfortably tight. When he saw Ichigo push him down onto the floor of the elevator car, Renji could hear his own breathing pick up and get rougher. He licked his lips as he saw Ichigo start to go for the front of his jeans, and then groaned in annoyance as the video ended. Closing his eyes, Renji again felt Ichigo's lips wrapped around his cock and saw the other man's orange head bobbing up and down over his crotch.

By then, Renji was hard enough that his jeans were almost unbearable. He ripped off the headphones he'd been wearing as he made his way over to Ichigo and partially pulled out the chair that the other man was sitting in. Ichigo looked up from his reading, frowning.

“Hey! What's going on?” the smaller man asked, sounding annoyed.

“Just keep reading,” Renji said as he undid the button and fly at the front of Ichigo's jeans.

Ichigo ended up with his pants and boxers around his knees, his body arched almost off the chair, head thrown back, Renji the only thing that held him in place. He came in the redhead's mouth, groaning uncontrollably as Renji's head moved up and down over his cock and one large hand gripped his ass. Renji came not long after Ichigo, jerking himself off with quick, unsteady strokes.

“What was all that about?” Ichigo asked, putting down the book that he seemed to have forgotten he was holding onto the desk as he gazed at Renji, his breath still heavy and uneven.

Renji was smirking now, thinking that it was only about two weeks until Ichigo's birthday, after which the two of them were due to go back to Soul Society to start Ichigo's month-long visit. _Well, everyone needs a birthday gift_ , Renji thought...

“You'll find out soon enough,” Renji said, pulling a stumbling Ichigo along with him as he covered the short distance to the bed.  
___________________________________________________________________

About two weeks later, Ichigo answered a knock at the door with a confused look on his face. “Renji? I think this is the first time I've let you into my apartment through the front door.”

“Well, I had a few things to pick up on my way here, so I needed a gigai,” Renji said, pushing his way inside while trying to maneuver a large _something_ he was carrying so that it didn't hit the wall. “Happy birthday,” he continued, trying not to smirk while putting a big wrapped package in the center of the floor and setting two smaller wrapped packages on top of it.

Ichigo looked away for a moment, and Renji smirked at him, knowing that the other man was trying to figure out what to say. He was grinning when he looked back at the redhead.

“Yeah, I was wondering where you were,” Ichigo said, sliding in close to Renji. As he moved his mouth close to the redhead's ear, Ichigo murmured, “Thanks.”

Renji didn't reply but caught the other man's lips instead, slowly traveling all of the territory he'd come to know so well. Ichigo broke away this time, giving the redhead a sexy grin as he looked up.

“So, should I open my presents?” Ichigo asked.

“Well,” Renji said, sliding his backpack off and taking a small bottle of sake out of it, “I thought maybe we could celebrate a little first.”

Ichigo laughed. “OK. Oh, I've got something else, too. I had dinner with my family on the day of my actual birthday, so Yuzu made cake. Of course, she knew you were going to be here today, so she gave me about half of it to take home.”

“She's the sweetest girl ever!” Renji declared, trying not to drool. Cake and Ichigo – what could be better?

Renji tried not to smile in victory as he watched Ichigo take the first sip. There was only enough in the bottle for a couple of drinks apiece. _Just enough_ , Renji thought. Not enough to get Ichigo drunk, but enough to get the other man to be as adventurous as the redhead knew he could be. A little while later when he'd finished his cake, Renji did smile as Ichigo leaned against him and put a hand on his thigh.

“Can I open my presents _now_?” Ichigo asked seductively, gazing at Renji with dark eyes under half-closed lids.

 _Fuck yes_ , Renji thought. “Start with the big one,” he said, lifting the two smaller packages off the top.

Several minutes later, when Ichigo had the flat screen TV open along with the video camera and connector cable, he looked back at Renji, his eyes even darker and a suggestive smirk on his face.

“So,” Ichigo said, his voice low and rough, “what was it that you wanted to film?”

Renji couldn't help moving forward to kiss the smaller man hard as heat seemed to pour into his veins. He had been half thinking that Ichigo would look at him like he was a freak and tell him no, so just the idea that the other man might be into this was enough to have Renji holding tight to Ichigo, biting and licking lips and tongue, a growling moan in the back of his throat. Panting as he loosened his hold on Ichigo, Renji looked at the smaller man for a moment. Ichigo still looked relaxed and seductive, even more so with his lips reddened and swollen by rough, hot kisses. Forcing himself to look away, Renji finally answered.

“Help me set up this stuff, and I'll tell you,” he said, voice unsteady and gravelly.

A short time later, they'd set the TV up on Ichigo's desk, tilted towards the bed. After trying a couple of placements for the camera, they finally pulled out the little bedside table and put the camera on it, facing the side of the bed.

“You could have gotten a tripod, you know,” Ichigo said with a smirk, as if he was trying not to laugh.

“What's that?” asked Renji, still messing around with the camera.

“Never mind,” Ichigo said, shaking his head as he sat near the middle of the bed and heaped the pillows up around him.

Renji knew he was staring, but he just couldn’t stop looking as he glanced up at Ichigo and then fixed the camera angle so that his lover’s image was centered in the frame showing in the monitor screen on the camera.

“So,” Ichigo continued, his voice slow and smooth, “what do you want to see, Renji?”

Something about the way the other man said his name made the redhead's heart pound and his cock twitch. He was about to answer, but Ichigo just continued.

“Do you want to see me?” he asked, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Hell yeah,” Renji growled out in reply, alternately watching the monitor screen and watching the bed as Ichigo slowly opened his shirt and slid it off, then dropped it on the floor.

The smaller man leaned back as one of his hands traveled slowly down his chest, his thumb stroking the skin on his sternum then his belly before it reached his waistband.

“Renji,” Ichigo moaned as he squeezed his cock through his jeans. Ichigo rubbed once more along the length of his cock before he teasingly started to work on his fly.

The redhead was breathing hard now, his eyes riveted on the arousing sight of Ichigo undressing for the camera, and he gave a short groan as he saw Ichigo's cock pop free of his jeans. A few moments later when the jeans hit the floor, Renji gave a little gasp as Ichigo leaned back into the bed further and raised one knee. Renji met the other man's dark chocolate eyes and the gaze almost burned him. The redhead groaned together with Ichigo as he began to stroke his cock.

“Yeah, that's it, touch yourself for me, Ichi,” Renji said breathlessly.

He sucked in a lungful of air as Ichigo moaned and did as he was asked, continuing to stroke himself. After a little while, Ichigo looked up at the redhead again, his gaze almost all pupil.

“Was this what you wanted to see, or was there something more,” Ichigo asked, his voice dropping on the last word.

Renji's hand was shaking a bit as he handed a bottle of lube to the smaller man, but Ichigo just continued smiling that sexy smile as he opened it and squeezed some out.

“So you wanted to see me finger-fuck myself? Get myself ready for that big cock of yours?” Ichigo asked, his eyelids falling half shut as one hand slid lower and lower on his body.

The redhead wanted to say yes, wanted to encourage Ichigo with the dirty words he always seemed to like, but instead Renji could only watch as the smaller man shifted a little and brought a pillow under his ass as he opened his legs wider. Renji moaned along with Ichigo as he slowly slid his first finger inside himself and then twisted his wrist.

“Fuck, Ichi, that's it,” Renji said, his vocal cords suddenly working again despite sounding low and thick. “Fuck yourself deep and slow and good.”

Renji couldn't help groaning again as Ichigo threw his head back when he pushed another finger inside. He kept switching from looking in the monitor and gazing over Ichigo's taut body and heaving chest. The redhead had thought the smaller man's eyes were closed, but he realized Ichigo was watching him as well, his eyes barely open but full of heat. Renji gasped as he noticed that, and his hands clenched into fists.

“Fuck, Ichi, I don't want to just watch anymore. I’ve got to touch you,” Renji ground out, staring at his lover.

“About time. Get over here,” Ichigo replied through heavy breaths, his eyes still fixed on Renji.

Renji could hardly get to the bed quickly enough. Once he reached the other man, Renji covered Ichigo's mouth with his own, and then the two of them were locked in a kiss like they were trying to devour one another. By the time the redhead broke the kiss, his chest was heaving for air, but the breath stuck in his throat as he caught sight of the bigger screen.

“Fuck, look at you,” he said, his hand running down Ichigo's chest as he watched Ichigo's fingers moving in and out. Then, as he tore his eyes away from the screen, he watched his lover below him for a moment - lids at half-mast, muscles tensed, skin flushed, and panting for breath. “You look good enough to take a bite out of.”

“I want...I want more, Renji,” Ichigo said, sounding as if he was having trouble getting the words out.

The redhead's throat was dry again, and he had to swallow before he could respond. “Ichigo, I want you to ride me. Can you do that?”

“Fuck yes,” Ichigo answered, grunting a moment later as he slid his fingers home again. Renji continued staring at the sight but undressed more quickly than he probably should have been able to and was lying flat on his back minutes later. He hissed as Ichigo quickly stroked him, spreading lube on his cock, then Renji was twitching and moaning as he flicked his eyes between the television screen, where the redhead could see Ichigo slowly sliding onto his cock, and his lover's face. Ichigo was still watching him from behind half-closed lids, the look in his eyes so sweltering that Renji felt as if he were about to combust.

He was shaking after a while, almost convulsing from trying to hold himself back. He wanted to pull Ichigo down to him and thrust up into that maddening heat, but he also wanted to watch the delicious sight as long as he could. The redhead was starting to sweat, feeling as if the fire that had been set in him this time would burn him alive because all of his nerve endings were screaming with it. Then, for a heartbeat, everything seemed to slow and Renji took a look at Ichigo watching him, and at his image in the screen and felt his guts tighten.

 _Mine_ , he thought, running his hands up Ichigo's sides, then back down to fasten to his hips. _Mine_. Renji knew he was sweating freely now, and it wasn't from exertion. The redhead had never felt this possessive about any of his lovers before, and he was shaken to the core, suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to protect Ichigo, to keep him safe, and to preserve this connection he felt.

“Come here,” Renji said, knowing his words sounded sloppy and fuzzy as he sat up with Ichigo now on his lap. “I've got to kiss you.”

Ichigo leaned forward, moaning into Renji's mouth as their lips came together. The kiss grew frantic as the redhead sucked down the little noises Ichigo made as he moved over him with more and more speed, and Renji finally had to break it as he gasped for breath and tried to speak.

“Ichigo, slow down...I can't...I'm going to-”

“No,” Ichigo interrupted, his voice still low and seductive, “Don't hold back. I want you to come in me.”

It was as Ichigo was speaking that Renji felt the blinding pleasure shoot through him as he came. When the redhead could focus again, he could see the two of them on the screen and Ichigo's dark eyes fixing him with a sexy look, and he could feel the slick, tight warmth of the smaller man around him. He was holding tight to Ichigo then, arms wound around the other man keeping him in place. But Ichigo just smiled as he gently loosened Renji's arms and slid off of him. The redhead tried to hold onto the other man, but Ichigo pushed him back into the pillows.

“Just rest for a minute. I'm not done with you yet,” the smaller man said.

Ichigo’s smile alone caused Renji's heart to speed up again, but he did as he'd been asked and stretched out, sneaking a look at himself in the TV screen. As he did, he noted his lover's orange, spiky head settling between his thighs, and the redhead tried not to whimper as Ichigo pushed his legs up a few moments later.

Renji was unable to hold back a moan as the first touch of Ichigo's tongue seemed to light up every nerve in his body. Everything felt incredibly sensitive so soon after he'd come, and Renji flung his head back as a tidal wave of pleasure rushed straight through his body. Soon, the redhead was rocking his hips, panting and moaning, cursing and calling out Ichigo's name as he felt that talented muscle sliding in and out of him. When he finally felt Ichigo sliding slick fingers into him, Renji cried out because the sensation was almost too much to bear.

“Fuck yes,” the redhead ground out, “fuck me Ichigo.”

But the other man just chuckled and continued, working his fingers in and out, slow and deep, and Renji was left to writhe and moan and plead. It all felt so good the redhead thought he was going to lose his mind, and, since he'd just come not long before, he could hardly believe it as he felt his cock starting to stir again. But he was able to catch his breath a little when Ichigo stopped for a moment, moved to a standing position, and reached for the bottle of lube again. Renji saw the smaller man's hand shaking then, and he smiled slyly as he realized Ichigo was as turned on as he was. So, as Ichigo came towards him a moment later, Renji moved to the side and gestured to the bed.

“Come here and lie down,” he said, voice low and silky, “I think you're going to want to see this, too.”

To his surprise, Ichigo did, giving him a sly smile in response, and Renji arranged it so that the smaller man was in the center of the picture again. As he moved over Ichigo and started to slide slowly down on his cock, Renji realized why Ichigo had continued to watch him. The redhead felt a rush of heat at the look on Ichigo’s face as his eyes flicked between the screen and Renji in front of him. Ichigo's eyes were wide and he gasped and then panted, his hands gently settling on Renji's hips as if he didn't want to do anything to change the sight in front of him but couldn't stop himself from touching the redhead.

“Renji,” he gasped, “fuck, you're...”

Ichigo trailed off in a strangled gasp as he looked at his lover and reached out to trace the patterns on his chest with a trembling hand. He continued to murmur Renji's name as the redhead settled on top of him, and then gasped as his lover started to move once he’d had a moment to adjust. Renji sighed as he did, the heat singing through his veins, the feeling of being filled and stretched exactly what his overheated body had been crying out for, but Ichigo was lost. An electrical shiver seemed to run through Renji as he watched his lover twist and buck under him, still calling his name. Ichigo was sweating now, calling out again and again and panting in harsh gasps as Renji moved over him. The smaller man's eyes were wild as he met Renji's a moment later.

“Renji, I can't...I've got to-” he started, barely able to make the words come out.

Renji just smiled. “That's it, Ichigo. Come for me.”

And then he was, hips thrusting rhythmically as he pushed into Renji, moaning, then biting his lip and brokenly whispering the redhead's name as the tremors throughout his body started to subside. Renji watched everything and felt the heat in his blood climb higher as he did.

“Fuck,” he said quietly as he slid off Ichigo and then gathered the other man into his arms. Renji could feel his lover still trembling, and something about that caused him to tighten his hold, pulling Ichigo closer until he was sure the other man could feel his heartbeat.

“You'd think neither one of us had ever seen porn before,” Ichigo replied, his voice shaky.

Renji chuckled. “Certainly not with us in it,” he replied.

Ichigo sat up then, a wicked smile on his face. “Oh really?” he responded, and then got out of bed.

“What are you doing?” Renji asked, frowning a little as he watched Ichigo undo the connector from the video camera and start to hook it up to his laptop.

Ichigo stopped and looked at him for a moment, his smile even wider. “Well, I had to figure out what it was that set you off the last time you were here, so I looked into the history of what you watched.”

Renji's eyes went wide and he scratched himself on the back of the neck as he sat up a little more among the pillows. “Uh, sorry about that. I should have mentioned-”

He stopped as Ichigo shook his head. “I really don't care about that anymore,” he replied. “After all, it's not like Rukia doesn't have a bunch of pictures of that day, anyway. So, I went back to that mall-”

Renji's eyes went even wider this time. “You said you were never going to go back there!”

Ichigo laughed in response. “Yeah, well, I've kind of gotten used to the idea over time. Besides, I wanted that film.”

Suddenly, Renji felt his mouth go dry. “You...did you-”

“Well, I got kind of lucky,” Ichigo continued, breaking into Renji's incoherent question. “The second security guard I talked to was the one who posted it. I acted like I was angry and said I was going to complain and maybe sue if they didn't remove the YouTube post and give me the original film. She was really apologetic and ended up giving me the whole film the next day. And the post is gone, so we're the only ones who can enjoy this now.”

Renji found he was almost panting as he watched Ichigo finish setting up the connection, but as the computer screen image popped up on the TV, the redhead was grabbing onto the other man’s hand.

“Hey, what's up?” Ichigo asked, sounding a little annoyed as he was pulled in the direction of the bathroom.

“We've got to get cleaned up a little,” Renji said, his voice now rough and low. “If you show that, I know I'm going to want to act it out again. But this time, maybe we'll just end up on the wall.”

“Fuck yeah,” Ichigo said, his own voice a little rough as he followed the redhead through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
